


All About The Timing

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Hermione always thought he had the worst timing when it came to things, and everyone agreed with her. Of course, Harry thought otherwise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	All About The Timing

It was supposed to be a simple raid. In and out, just like they had done many times before as Aurors.

Of course, things could never be simple when it involved them. 

From the moment they blew through the door to the last Death Eater hideout, it had been a growing war-zone. Spells flew from every direction, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all dove for cover. She had just gotten settled behind an upturned drawer when Harry dropped in next to her and turned to look into her eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

It was not something she’d expect to hear in the middle of a firefight, but here they were, his green eyes glinting with humor. An explosive hex had them diving behind a banister, and Hermione scoffed.

“Not exactly the best time to ask that love!” She sent a blasting hex right back at their attackers, sending a robed man flying into the wall next to them. 

“This is the best time to ask,” he gritted out, pulling her out of the way from an incoming curse. She fell into his chest, looking up at him with a smile, before sending a cutting curse directly back towards their attackers. She heard a cry of pain before Ron’s voice broke through their little world.

“If you two lovebirds could give me some help, it would be much appreciated!” He flicked wildly, his wand sending various objects towards his attackers, both blocking any spells that sped towards him and injuring any DE that was trying to put him down. Harry quickly sent off a piercing curse towards one that was trying to catch Ron off guard, watching it go through the man’s hand, and he dropped to the floor in pain. Ron shot a grin towards the pair, before pushing forward.

“So,” she heard Harry say. “Is that a yes or no?” They ducked under an incoming curse, diving over a desk as they fought their way deeper into the DE hideout. She shook her head, a grin worming its way onto her face. 

“Only you would pop that question in the middle of a fight...” She drew him in for a quick kiss, before yelling out to Ron.

“Ron! Do be a dear and be our officiant for our wedding!” She watched him stumble slightly, obviously from shock, before he put up a shield and turned to them.

“When did this happen?” He yelled out, peeking out to fire off a blasting hex. Harry currently was distracting the other DE’s, firing off curse after curse down a hallway, the two of them hearing groans of pain. 

“Just now,” she replied with a blush. Ron merely shook his head, before Hermione pulled him below a desk to dodge an incoming Killing Curse. “So will you do it? Now?”

Ron merely groaned as he pushed himself back up, sending off another curse, before barking off to Harry.

“Mister Potter! Do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Harry quickly rolled backwards, sending off another Piercing Hex towards the wave of oncoming DE’s. He put a shield up and shot off a smile towards the two.

“It’ll always be a yes from me!” His hair was matted down from the sweat, his face was covered in dust and grime, and his eyes glinted brightly. 

He had never looked more attractive to her. 

She sent off a wide cutting curse towards another doorway, hearing a fumble of bodies collapsing onto the floor. She was only focused on him. 

“And do you, Hermione Granger, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Ron was fully grinning at this point, despite how it seemed more and more likely that they’d be overwhelmed. 

Hermione dove under another curse, making her way closer and closer to her almost newly wedded husband. He grabbed her by the hand and lifted her up, their smiles lighting up the dark room. Her voice was a mere whisper, but Harry could hear it loud and clear.

“Always and forever.” 

Ron let out a bark of laughter. “Then by the power invested in my by Merlin and you two crazy people, I pronounce you husband and wife!” They both laughed at that, sending curses in every direction, shielding each other and Ron whenever they could.

“You may now kiss—“ A curse flew by Ron’s face, causing him to flinch. He raised a wall of marble, and continued to try and speak. 

“You may now—“ The wall burst into powder, taking multiple Killing Curses. Harry sent off a burst of flame towards a wave of Death Eaters that were pushing against Ron, and Ron growled.

“Oh sod it, just kiss!” Harry quickly turned and took Hermione into his arms, a shield surrounding the three as he kissed her deeply. Hermione giggled into the kiss, feeling herself fall into his arms. Her hands gripped his arms tightly, the noise of curses impacting against their shield fading away.

“AURORS!” Her eyes opened, seeing a wave of reinforcements flooding from the way they came from. The tide quickly turned, and soon enough, the three were being patched up by field medics.

“Why must it always be you three at the middle of everything?” They looked up to see Neville and Ginny walking towards them, coming in with the second wave of Aurors. Harry merely let out a laugh, before rising to his feet to hug the two. 

“Well, you weren’t the ones who decided to get married in the middle of all that,” he heard Ron’s voice grumble out. Immediately, Neville pulled back and stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Ginny merely squealed in excitement, engulfing Hermione in a hug. 

“Oh I knew he’d pop the question eventually, but I didn’t think it would be then!” Ginny pulled back, and she saw Hermione smiling back at her. “Let me guess, you two got Ron to officiate the ‘wedding?’” 

The two merely blushed, before Ron fired off a quip. “Well, at least I can cross that off my bucket list...send me a warning next time you two decide to do something like that.” 

They all began to laugh, with Harry pulling Hermione into his arms. He kissed her forehead, and Hermione placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart thump away. His voice rumbled from his chest, and she giggled at his response.

“No promises.”


End file.
